


The Tankui and the Wolf

by WriterofSmut



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: BNA, F/M, Michiru x Shirou, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofSmut/pseuds/WriterofSmut
Summary: A year passed since Alan was defeated and Michiru developed feelings for Shirou. She doesn’t wanna tell him but finds herself in a dilemma when she goes into heat.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

The city of Anima, a paradise for the menagerie of Beastmen. Ever since Alan was defeated and everyone that experienced Nirvasyl Syndrome was treated, everything went back to normal. By normal, a certain tanuki and wolf duo fought criminals and Anti-Beastmen, keeping their beloved city safe. Michiru Kagemori, the once human girl, couldn’t believe that it had been a year since she arrived to Anima, meeting Shirou Ogami, the man, well, beastman, she grew affections for. Yes, Michiru was indeed in love with the Silver Wolf, Shirou. However, she couldn’t tell him. She didn’t want to ruin the friendship she had with her grumpy partner, no matter how hard it was to keep her feelings at bay...like how it affected her right now on this very night. 

Lying on her red covered bed, the blue haired tankui girl stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts keeping her awake. Michiru wore a sleeveless, loose red T-shirt and black shorts that barely covered her thighs. She was now 19, her hair was passed her shoulders, she grew an inch or two, and her body was more developed than her human form. Frankly, changing back to human, although she’s able to at will, felt so foreign to her as she found comfort in this form. Sighing softly to herself, Michiru closed her round, dark teal eyes for a moment. “I would fall in love with an older, older guy that’s grumpy, rude, unbearable at times,...charming, kind, caring, handsome....” She shook her head, trying to stop her thoughts from running amok, letting out an annoyed groan.

At first, the tanuki girl thought this was a phase, that she couldn’t possibly be in love with a close friend like Shirou, but as time passed on, she found herself thinking of him day and night. It doesn’t help that she now has to deal with the dreaded heat season. It’s been 2 days and the blue haired girl had been trying to keep her urges under wraps, however, it was easier said than done due to living in the shared apartment with the very male that was on her mind. It’s like he was teasing her, finding him casually walking around the apartment shirtless, revealing his toned out body and calling her by that nickname with a teasing tone, “Michi, could you stop acting like a brat.” It infuriated her to no end, yet her mind still fixated on him. “I wonder what would it feel like to run my fingers through his beautiful fur, to feel his lips on every inch of me, or staring up at his piercing, predatory, icy blue eyes,” Michiru thought, her hand, like it had a mind of its own, snuck down to her shorts.

She shook her head once more, using her other hand to slap the one that dared to attempt to remove her bottoms. What was she thinking? Trying to get off on the thought of the wolf beastman, her irreplaceable partner. “Nazuna said this heat thing would last for five more days and I won’t have to deal with it for a while...but, she forgot to mention how frustrating dealing with this would actually be,” the tanuki girl thought to herself, puffing out her cheeks. She couldn’t help it. Shirou was Shirou, yes he could be rough around the edges, but he’s proven to be a great friend...who happened to be insanely attractive and muscular, someone that excited her whenever his rugged voice called her name. Michiru let out a low, soft moan as one of her hands began to grope her left breast, her bushy tail wagging under her. “N-no I can’t...Shirou,” she moaned softly then bit down on her bottom lip, her other hand trailing down her stomach. It was no use trying to stop this, rationalizing that it was better to just try to deal with this problem quickly so she could enjoy a peaceful slumber.

Her clawed hand went inside her shorts, her panties, rubbing her clit in small circles, eliciting another moan. She had to remind herself not to be loud in fear that she may get her partner’s attention. While this hand kept teasing her lower lips, the other went inside her shirt, teasing her right nipple. Michiru let out a whiny noise, wanting, needing to get herself off. However, all she could do to satisfy her womanhood was rubbing it, afraid to use her inexperienced clawed fingers. She doubled her efforts, using three fingers to rub herself in a fast pace while the other hand twist and pulled on her nipples. Her moans, still low, escaped between her lips. Michiru started to believe she was on the right track, that if she kept this up, she should surely send herself over the edge in no time. However, when minutes started ticking by as she continued to pleasure herself, she was no where near hitting climax. She whined and thrashed, needing to find some way to tame the inferno that grew between her legs. With all her moaning and self pleasuring, she didn’t notice her bed room door opening.

“Go-god, Sh-Shirou,” the tankui girl moaned out, eyes closed as she fantasizes about the white furred wolf. Her ears perked up as she heard a teasing chuckle, her body froze as her eyes went wide when the familiar voice said, “You called?” She sat up on her elbows, her face red as a tomato when she saw it was none other than Shirou leaning against the door frame, a toothy grin plastered on his face as he stared down the girl. Shirou was in his human form and wore nothing but black shorts. He basically looked the same from a year ago. Michiru flailed her arms, stuttering out, “I-it’s not wh-what it looks like! I-I can explain.” Michiru spat out incoherent words, rambling on excuses after excuses. The blue haired tankui didn’t even notice that Shirou, with his amused grin walking toward her. “...so jus-just forgot wh-what you thought y-you sa—” Her words were cut off when Shirou pulled her by her chin, silencing her with a firm kiss. Michiru let out a muffled moan against the white haired beastman’s lips, relaxing a bit as she kissed him back.

Shirou pulled back, to Michiru’s dismay then gave her a twisted smirk. Her half lidded eyes stared into her white haired partner’s hungry gaze. The look he gave her made her rub her thighs together in need. Shirou leaned close to Michiru’s left ear, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine as he spoke, “Naughty, Michi. Trying to get off to the thought of me, hmm.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Michiru whined, his hand holding her by her chin, forcing her to keep eye contact as she spoke in a pathetic tone, “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself, I’m in heat.” Shirou clicked his tongue as he shook his head disapprovingly, a growl like chuckle came out. “Excuses, Michi,” the albino haired beastman spat out before nipping at her furry ear, eliciting a mewl from the tankui girl. “For being such a needy brat,” he paused for a moment, morphing into his wolf form, reminding Michiru how intimidating he truly is. Shirou’s snout was against her face as he growled, “I will just have to punish you then.” The tankui girl’s eyes widen in disbelief. This had to be some sort of wet dream because there was no way Shirou, her unsociable, moody Shirou, was about to mate her. Before she could say anything, the wolf beastman’s rough, long tongue pried the tankui’s lips open and invaded her mouth. Michiru let out a muffled, loud moan, her tongue completely overpowered by Shirou’s experienced one. She felt him claw at her chest possessively, causing her to whine in need. Michiru’s head was spinning, placing her hands against Shirou’s furry chest. She ran her fingers through it, the softness reminding her of expensive silk. “This is what it feels like,” Michiru referring to her partner’s fur as the lack of oxygen got to her. Shirou pulled away, allowing the blue haired girl to catch her breath for a moment. The wolf beastman pounced on her, causing her to gasped when she found herself pinned down to the bed. 

Shirou’s rough tongue ran across the crook of Michiru’s neck, eliciting a moan from her. Michiru’s eyes fluttered closed, allowing her partner to do whatever he pleased. Suddenly, she heard a click sound, causing her to open her eyes. The tankui girl gasped in shock when she noticed that both her hands were handcuffed to the bed frame. However these handcuffs weren’t like the regular ones they use on criminals. They were bulky and emitted a bright blue color. “You like? The Mayor gave me a set of prototype handcuffs that should be strong enough to handle a Nirvasyl patient. However, we’re going to start using them on regular criminals as well,” the white wolf male spoke before nipping at the spot his tongue previously licked, causing the brown tankui to release a sharp breath. “You should be honored to test it out,” Shirou teased, running a claw up and down her right cheek. Michiru felt him grin so eagerly against her neck. Somewhat panicked, Michiru began to struggle against her restraints, even attempted gorilla arms but she wasn’t able to activate them.

A cold sweat ran down her forehead as she realized how in control Shirou was of the situation. However, although she had nervousness written all over her face, her tail wag in anticipation, excitement, the thought of finally being Shirou’s mate overwritten that fear. “Now, how about we get you nice and comfortable,” the albino wolf teased with a cheeky grin as he pulled on the hem of her T-shirt with a claw, making her even more anxious. Rip! The T-shirt ripped in half from said claw, revealing Michiru’s barely D sized breasts. The tankui girl laid half naked in front of the wolf of her dreams. “Sh-Shi—” Michiru was interrupted by her own moan when she felt the familiar rough tongue gave her right nipple a tentative lick. Another moan escaped between her lips when he gave her left one the same treatment. “Beautiful,” she heard Shirou whispered against her chest, nuzzling his face against the two furry mounds, making her cheeks turn bright red. Michiru whined pathetically from how turned on she got from his tongue, his words alone. She wanted, needed to have her sexual appetite satiated before she went crazy.

“Awwwww, does someone wanna cum?” Shirou teased cruelly, his snout so close to her face that the tankui girl could feel his hot breath. “Pl-please, Shirou. Don’t tease me,” Michiru pleaded, unsure how much more she could take. That made Shirou’s smirk grew even more, maybe a bit animalistic. “Since you asked so nicely,” the white wolf said as he kissed down her stomach, making the poor girl moan out softly. When he reached her shorts, instead of tearing them to shreds like her shirt, Shirou caught her shorts and her panties with his claws then pulled them off her body. The blue haired tankui girl had to stifle a moan from the way the male wolf eyed her body, a predator ready to devour his meal. “You truly are beautiful, Michi. And your smell is too intoxicating,” Shirou breathed against her wet lower lips, his hot breathe sending shivers up and down her spine. “Th-thank y—” Once again, the tankui girl interrupted herself with a loud moan as Shirou gave her needy vagina a long, drawn out lick. “Oh fuck,” Michiru moaned out, eyes closed as she took in the pleasure.

Michiru let out a yelp when she felt Shirou smack her inner thigh hard. “A lady shouldn’t use language like that,” Shirou scolded, growling against her inner thigh, rubbing his wet snout on the spot that he left a mark. “I’m sorry!” the brown tankui apologized, wanting her partner to go back to pleasuring her. Grunting as some sort of response, Shirou went back to the task at hand, tongue licking up and down Michiru’s inner thighs before giving her slit the same treatment, making her breath hitched. “Shirou,” Michiru moaned out, which rewarded her clit a soft suckle, making her hips roll. The dominating beastman loved the way Michiru moaned out his name, making him want to pleasure her more. Shirou’s tongue then slipped inside of her, causing Michiru to arched her back, tail fluffed out as she moaned out. “Y-yes! Shirou, that feels so good,” the tankui girl cried out in pleasure, unable to hold back her hips. The albino wolf didn’t mind, his tongue moving in and out with the smaller beastman’s (beastwoman’s?) pace.

Michiru felt pleasure that she never thought she could before, humping the wolf’s face, his snout that rubbed against her clit whenever she pressed her hips down. In moments, the tankui girl would be able to let pleasure take its course. Finally, finally Michiru would have her first climax. That is what she thought until he pulled away from her now quivering pussy. The young girl whimpered loudly, opening her eyes half way as she whined, “Thats so cruel, Shirou.” Using the back of his hand, Shirou rubbed her cheek affectionately, which the tankui girl rubbed back. “I’m sorry, Michi. However, I think it’s time we both finally get what we want,” the wolf cooed before removing his hand from her cheek. Michiru watched as his hands went to his shorts, pulling them off of his hips, his body. The tankui girl moaned at the size of Shirou’s cock. The canine’s red cock looked so big and ready to burst any moment.

This was it. Michiru would finally be a woman, Shirou’s mate. The wolf brought his cock close to her entrance, rubbing her juices all over the shaft, making Michiru moan from the contact. Then Shirou mounted her, covering her whole entire body. Before Shiro was about to insert himself inside, he paused. “Michiru,” Shirou spoke softly, unlike how he sounded before. Michiru looked up, surprised to see a caring expression on his face. “If you’re not ready or don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I love you, Michiru Kagemori, I have for a long while now.” Happy tears stung Michiru’s eyes as she spoke, “I love you too, Shirou Ogami. There is no one that I rather want to be my first, my mate for life than you.” Shirou was absolutely stunned from the tankui girl’s confession. He was in disbelief that all this time, the girl that he cared for, the one he would trade his immortality for in a heart beat loved him back. The wolf beastman gave her a loving smile before kissing her passionately on the lips, which she happily reciprocated. With one hand, still making sure he doesn’t crush the girl underneath him with his weight, Shirou rubbed Michiru’s cheek affectionately while the other guided his cock to the entrance of her womanhood. 

Slowly, slowly Shirou inserted himself inside of her, letting Michiru get used to the feeling. The tankui girl hissed against the wolf’s lips, which made the wolf pepper small kisses on her face. As soon as he reached the halfway point of her womanhood, Shirou pulled back until only the head was still left. With a fast thrust, he rammed his cock all the way in. Michiru’s eyes watered, trying to adjust to the new sensation of being filled up with her wolf’s cock. Whispering soft apologetic words, Shirou kissed her tears away, not moving until he knew for sure Michiru was ready. A minute or two passed before the tankui girl nodded her head, giving Shirou a sign that she was ready to continue. Shirou slowly started moving back and forth, trying to stay at a comfortable rhythm for Michiru, his Michiru to enjoy. Michiru moaned softly, a sweet melody for Shirou’s ears which encouraged him to slightly pick up the pace. “Shirou. Y-you can move faster,” Michiru moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. Grunting as he nodded his head, Shirou picked up the pace, making them both simultaneously moan out in pleasure.

A couple minutes passed by, Shirou was now moving at a fast pace, eliciting moan after moan from the tankui girl. Michiru’s hips moved in sync with her lover’s. Lover? Michiru was so happy that he was hers and she was his. “Sh-Shirou! Shirou, I love you so much!” the tankui girl moaned out in ecstasy, her hips never faltering. “I-I love you too, Michiru!” Shirou moaned out as he mated the younger beastman. Both of their orgasms were fast approaching, but Shirou would be damned if he didn’t allow her to climax first. With one final hard thrusts, Shirou bit down, not too hard, on the crook of her neck, making Michiru cry out in pleasure. “Shirou!” She moaned out his name, her body shaking as the brown tankui girl came, her walls clamping down on Shirou’s shaft, his knot. Shirou moaned out, howling in ecstasy as he came inside her, breeding Michiru. “Michiru!” The wolf beastman cried out as he rode his orgasm as well. They both slowly came down from the high of their climax, Shirou spraying hot gallons of his semen inside Michiru, making her moan weakly. Panting heavily, when they both calmed down a bit, Shirou took the handcuffs off Michiru, licking and kissing at her wrists.

When Shirou’s knot finally deflated, his cock exited out of Michiru, his semen dripping out of her sore vagina. The icy blue eyed wolf rolled off his mate. Now lying on his side next to her, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling the tankui girl onto his chest. Michiru happily snuggled her head against Shirou’s chest before exhaustedly saying, “I’m so happy, Shirou. I love you so much.” Shirou kissed the top of Michiru’s head before saying in the same tone, “Me too. I love you too, Michi.” Before they even knew it, they both dozed off, embracing each other lovingly. They were finally mates for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love this pairing and hope you enjoyed. In all honesty, I didn’t expect to make a one shot fanfic, however, since there’s hardly any fanfics with this ship, I decided to contribute, Heck, maybe I’ll make more in the future. P.S. Sorry if I made some mistakes, I finished at 6:20 AM so I’m tired as heck.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirou wakes up in the middle of the night to a surprise.

Shirou groaned, stirring from his peaceful slumber. His tired mind was trying to wake itself while his unfocused eyes blinked away the fatigue. The wolf beastman attempted to rub his eyes with his clawed hands, but there was a problem. Tilting his head upward, Shirou’s eyes widen a bit when he realized that the very same handcuffs that he used on Michiru now restrained him to the bed frame. “Hey, Shirou,” the albino wolf heard a familiar voice called to him, their words dripping with lust. His icy blue eyes turned their attention towards the direction of the voice, licking his lips from the sight in front of him. Standing at the edge of the bed was Michiru, hands on her hips. She was still bare naked from earlier, staring at him with a sensual filled gaze. Letting out a throaty chuckle, eyes hooded with the same expression as the female beastman’s, Shirou teased, “Is this supposed to be payback, Michi?”

“You can say something like that. Though, I really have to blame it on my ‘heat cycle.’ Its making me a bit...needy,” the blue haired tankui explained before getting on the bed. Shirou growled as he watched the tankui crawl towards him, bushy tail swaying from left to right. After crawling between his legs, Michiru reached his face, eye leveled with the wolf with hunger in his eyes. “I could have easily fix that for you without the restraints, Little Tankui,” Shirou teased, flashing his sharp fangs. “True, but then I wouldn’t be able to do this,” Michiru said then made a purr like sound as she reached back, slowly stroking the massive wolf cock. Shirou groaned in pleasure, his back slightly arched off the bed. “I’m gonna enjoy every second of watching you squirm,” Michiru said, her free hand caressing his cheek. 

She leaned her face down, giving his mouth and snout small licks, her hand moving in the same, agonizing slow pace. Shirou shut his eyes close, cursing under his breath. “Awwww, what’s wrong? Can’t handle a little teasing, Wolfie?” Michiru teased before biting down on the crook of his neck, making him groan. Growling from the teasing, Shirou glared up at Michiru then said, “You know when I get out of this, you’re going to be sorry.” The tankui girl gave him a toothy grin as she said, “Well, that’s for future Michiru to worry about.” Then, stopping her teasing strokes, the blue haired girl began to kiss down his furry chest, eliciting sweet, soft groans from Shirou. She reveled in the fact that Shirou, the Silver Wolf of legends, was hers. 

The tankui girl’s fingers glided gracefully down his chest as she reached her destination. Michiru licked her lips, eyeing hungrily at Shirou’s impatient member. “Oh fuck,” Shirou moaned lowly when Michiru took a tentative lick at the head of his cock. “Mi-Mich—” the albino wolf bit down on his bottom lip when the tankui took the tip of his cock into his mouth, softly suckling it as her tongue slashes as well. “Damn, Michi,” the usually stoic beastman groaned, causing Michiru’s tail to wag happily. Using both hands, she stroked the base of his cock in a corkscrew motion, her tongue and lips working his head still, making him take a sharp intake of air. 

“How did she get so good at this,” Shirou questioned in his head, his tongue hung out of the corner of his mouth as he enjoyed every second of this. Last time he checked, the wolf beastman had been the tankui’s first, yet the way she worked him up said otherwise. With hooded eyes, the wolf beastman looked down, blushing slightly from the way Michiru looked up at him with pure lust. To Shirou, Michiru was the most beautiful creature he has had the pleasure to meet. Like she was reading his thoughts and wanted to reward him, Michiru’s hands picked up their pace while her tongue traced small circles on the head. Shirou threw back his head against the pillow, basically howling in pleasure. 

At this rate, the albino wolf’s climax would come shortly. However, as he took in the blissful pleasure, it had suddenly stopped. Panting heavily as he fought back a whine, he gazed back down at Michiru, growling when he noticed that cheeky grin plastered on her face. “Not so nice when someone teases you, huh?” Michiru teased, one of her fingers teasingly traced circles on the head of his cock. Shirou closed his eyes shut from the sensitive of his cock, feeling it twitch from the tankui’s touch. When he opened his icy blue eyes again, he watched as Michiru began to straddle his lap. “I can’t just let you have all the fun, Shirou,” she teased with a seductive purr, giving him a half lidded gaze. Reaching back, she took hold of Shirou’s cock, positioning the head to her lower lips.

They both simultaneously moaned out softly as she rubbed the head against her entrance, teasing the both. Finally, she slowly inserted half of its length inside her, eliciting a moan from herself while Shirou cursed softly under his breath. Sitting up, she began to bounce up and down on his cock, moaning out, “Sh-Shirou. I-I forgot ho-how big you fu-fucking f-feel inside me.” Like a warning, Shirou thrusted his hips upward in a fast motion, causing Michiru to moan out loudly. “What did I say about that mouth of yours, little tankui,” Shirou growled out as he gave her a scolding glare. She leaned down, eye level with Shirou as she gave him a cheeky grin, teasing, “Whatcha going to do about it, doggy?”

Everything happened in a flash. One moment, Shirou was held down by the handcuffs, the next, he had her pinned on her back, fangs bared as he growled down at her. Her eyes widen, shock was written all over the tankui’s face as a cold sweat ran down her forehead. “B-but I thought th-they were su-supposed to be strong enou—” Michiru interrupted herself, moaning loudly as Shirou thrusted hard, deep and fast in one motion. Letting out a throaty chuckle, Shirou leaned down close to Michiru’s ear then whispered, “I said strong against a regular beastman and a Nirvasyl victim...I never said strong enough against the Silver Wolf.” Without any warning, Shirou continued to ram the tankui girl, each thrusts making Michiru cried out in pleasure.

“I warned you, Michi, didn’t I?” Shirou teased, not slowing down his pace, loving the way her body writhed under him, her cries of pleasure was the most divine sound in his ears. “Sh-shirou! Sl-slow down..!” the tankui girl moaned out, gripping at the bed sheets tightly as her breasts bounced with each thrusts. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Michi? Now you can’t handle it?” Shirou teased with a cocky grin, hands moving up and down her hips. The tankui was inching closer and closer to climax, shutting her eyes tightly. Reaching for her breasts, the albino wolf pulled and twisted her nipples between his claws, eliciting another loud moan as she arched her back. “Shirou!” Michiru cried out in pleasure, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she rode her orgasm.

Instead of slowing down, Shirou leaned back, keeping Michiru upright. Holding onto her hips, the aroused wolf impaled the tankui on his full length again and again, making her eyes widen as she arched her back. Tears of pleasure ran down the tankui’s cheeks as the feeling of ecstasy ravaged her entire body. Suddenly, Shirou felt Michiru’s vaginal walls squeezed his cock tightly, making him groan loudly. That was enough to make him reached climax, filling the smaller beastman with his semen, his knot keeping them connected. As soon as they both came down from their high, Shirou let go of Michiru, allowing her to collapse on top of him. Michiru panted heavily, eyes half open as her body, her tail twitched here and there. Letting out a weak chuckle, Shirou kissed the tankui’s forehead then teased, “You’re not off the hook just yet, little tankui.”

As soon as his knot deflated, with a wet “pop” noise, his cock left Michiru’s quivering lower lips, making her whine from the sensitivity. The blue haired girl gasped as she was maneuvered over the albino wolf’s lap. “Wh-what are you doi—” Michiru gasped, her cheeks flustered as he grabbed hold of her tail, keeping it from moving. “I told you I was going to punish you. Did you think I was joking?” Shirou said with a husky tone that sent a shiver up and down the tankui’s spine. Suddenly, the free hand that wasn’t holding her tail slapped down on Michiru’s right butt cheek, causing her to yelp loudly. “As punishment for that mouth of yours, Michi, you’re getting ten slaps,” Shirou announced, eyes hooded.

And that’s what he did, giving each of her butt cheeks a spanking, eliciting moans mixed of pleasure and pain. When he stopped then let go of her tail, Michiru panted heavily, her eyes shut. “Gi-Ginrou...Shirou....” the tankui said through her panting. Shirou turned her body around so she was lying on top of him again then gave her a small, loving kiss on her lips. “Now you know better,” Shirou teased, his cocky smile grew more when she puffed out her cheeks, glaring at him. “I’ll find a way to get payback, cheeky wolf,” she pouted angrily then tapped his nose. “I like to see you try,” Shirou challenged, an amused smile on his face. Michiru stuck her tongue out playfully and, just as playful, Shirou licked it, causing her to blush madly. “Du-dummy!” She said all flustered, the tankui hid her face in the wolf’s chest fur, listening to his laughter.

“Hey, you were the one who tempted me,” Shirou said while still laughing, rubbing Michiru’s back gently. If she wasn’t so flustered, the tankui would had smiled at him, loving the way he laughed happily. This was one of those rare times she saw Shirou lose that cold, stoic demeanor and just having fun with her. “You’re lucky I love you, Shirou,” Michiru mumbled against his fur, snuggling her face against its softness. She gasped softly when he sat up a bit more, using a singular claw to lift up her chin. Her cheeks felt warmth from the way he smiled so genuinely. “I love you too, Michiru,” he said gently before leaning his head down, placing his lips against hers. She moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed back.

The kiss was gently at first, soft and tender, but when Michiru’s tongue licked his bottom lip to ask for access, it became passionate and heated. They stayed like that for a while until they remembered that they needed oxygen. The both of them stared into each other’s eyes, panting softly. “You wanna move this to the shower? I kinda need to cool down,” Shirou asked before morphing into his human form. Giggling sweetly, Michiru nodded her head yes. Shirou held onto Michiru as he got up from the bed, the tankui keeping her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Let’s just say, they didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like the bonus chapter. Also, gonna work on “Searching for Michiru” tomorrow since I was working on this one. And let’s just say I may or may not have been inspired to try out another fanfic idea or 2 with these two~


End file.
